Volta
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Mas eu preciso MESMO voltar. Fanfic escrita para o II Challenge de Drabbles do Fórum Twilight Haters Brasil. Tema: Quebra de Clichês.


_**Volta**_

_Mas eu preciso MESMO voltar._

Nome do Autor: Letícia Andrade

Nick: Miss of Darkness/Lily

Fandom: As Crônicas de Nárnia

Gênero: Humor

Categoria: K+

Fanfic escrita para o II Challenge de Drabbles do Fórum Twilight Haters Brasil

Tema: Quebra de Clichês

Item: Fim de compromisso

Personagens: Edmund/Lucy (SEM SHIP)

**Disclaimer: **As Crônicas de Nárnia, bem como seus personagens, pertencem a CS Lewis e a Walden Media (e atualmente, a FOX também). Estou apenas usando para divertimento.

_Fanfic escrita para minha filhota Rita. Porque ela faria isso –s_

Edmund chegou em casa completamente desolado. Lucy, sentada na grande poltrona da sala, desviou a atenção do livro que estava lendo e reparou no irmão indo à cozinha, para depois voltar à sala, uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça.

"Pela juba do leão, Ed!" – ela exclamou, largando o livro no chão e correndo para ver o machucado – "O que aconteceu?".

"Eu terminei meu namoro" – ele sussurrou, apertando o gelo contra o galo – "Foi isso que aconteceu".

"Terminou o namoro? Mas por quê? Achei que você e sua namorada estivessem bem"

"Bem nós estávamos" – ele gemeu, sentindo uma pontada na cabeça – "Mas eu não poderia continuar com ela. Não depois do sonho que você teve".

"Do sonho que eu tive?" – Lucy colocou as mãos na cintura, pelo visto ficou contrariada – "E o que EU tenho a ver com isso, Edmund?".

"Você não sonhou esses dias que voltaríamos à Nárnia, Lu?".

"Sonhei, mas... Ed, você sabe que foi apenas um sonho" – e ela pareceu murchar ao dizer isso – "Não podemos mais voltar à Nárnia".

"Não tenho tanta certeza. Você mesma disse que não foi um sonho comum, que Aslan parecia falar com você".

"Disse, mas..."

"Lu!" – Edmund fez uma careta de raiva, e em seguida voltou a gemer, sentindo o galo latejar de novo – "Você mesma disse que sentia que dessa vez a gente ia voltar!".

"Disse! Mas isso não significa que você tinha que terminar seu namoro. E ainda me usando de desculpa!".

"Eu não te usei de desculpa" – ele deu de ombros – "Além disso, se voltarmos mesmo, não poderia levá-la, poderia? Melhor terminar de uma vez, só para garantir".

"Ai, Ed, só você mesmo!" – Lucy sorriu, vendo o irmão se sentar na poltrona onde ela estava – "Mas o que você disse a ela? Não me diga que usou a velha desculpa do _'o problema não é você, sou eu'_!".

"Não, mas deveria ter usado".

"Deveria? O que você disse a ela?".

"A verdade, oras!" – ele gemeu novamente – "Infelizmente..."

_ "Escute, querida" – Edmund acrescentou, quando viu a namorada chorando desconsoladamente, após ouvir que ele queria terminar, e perguntando o por quê do fim – "Vou ser sincero com você, como sempre prometi que seria. Preciso terminar o namoro porque sou rei de um mundo paralelo chamado Nárnia, e cedo ou tarde precisarei voltar pra lá. Sabe, eu adoraria te fazer minha rainha lá, mas Aslan, o rei dos reis, não permitiria que você fosse, e não quero que você fique me esperando aqui inutilmente. Você entende, né querida?"_

Lucy desatou a rir quando Edmund terminou de contar. Ele fungou, contrariado.

"Qual a graça?".

"ED!" – Lucy se esforçou para parar de rir – "Você achou MESMO que ela ia acreditar em Nárnia?".

"Deveria! Eu jamais menti para ela, menti?".

"Ai Ed!" – Lucy saiu gargalhando, enquanto gritava pelo nome de Peter para contar a nova piada.

"Mulheres" – Edmund resmungou, tirando a bolsa de gelo da cabeça – "Querem a verdade e depois ficam bravas. Da próxima vez, eu minto. Pelo menos não levo bolsadas, ai!".

_**Fim**_

Notas: ok, a fic ficou bem besta. Mas foi algo que eu imaginei ontem à noite, quase dormindo, pensando em como seria um fim de relacionamento não clichê. Pensei em Nárnia e como seria se os meninos, antes de morrer, tivessem namoradas ou algo do estilo. Será que eles as deixaram chorando? Será que se relacionaram?

Foi quando... PIMBA. Me veio isso. Não sei por quê, mas imaginei que o Ed faria isso. Tipo, de contar a verdade na lata e terminar, porque largaria tudo pra ir pra Nárnia. Aí eu tive o plot! Levantei, escrevi num caderno e assim que acordei vim pro computador escrever. Tosca... mas eu achei tão divertido.

Enfim, esperem que gostem!


End file.
